Singles Awareness Day
by Quin Firefrorefiddle
Summary: Ranger always wears black. Even on holidays. Especially this holiday.


Singles Awareness Day

Author: Quin

Disclaimer: I own none of Evanovich's characters, I'm just playing. No money made. Yet. ;-)

"Ranger, you're wearing all black!"

He grinned at me. "Good morning, Babe."

I wasn't giving up that easily. "You're wearing all black?"

"I wear black a lot, Babe. Slimming, goes with everything, etc." He continued to grin.

"But it's Valentine's Day!" That it was. I was wearing all red and white, in honor of the holiday. Just 'cause I was single, sort of, didn't mean I didn't like Valentine's Day.

"Really? I hadn't noticed."

I just stared at him. How could you not notice it was Valentine's Day?

"Valentine's Day isn't that important to me, Babe. You want to help me on a takedown this afternoon? If you don't have plans?"

I didn't, but he didn't need to know that. Joe was out of town on assignment, somewhere in New York City. He was smart enough to promise to make it up to me later, though. I'm looking forward to it.

But Valentine's Day, not important? "I've got time. What's the skip?"

Benjamin Dover, a.k.a. Benjy, had gotten into a bar fight when somebody called him Ben to his face. Since Benjy was 6'5 and his tormentor was 5'6, the judge had not approved his self defense plea. The fact that Benjy also sort of happened to have 2 switchblades and a stiletto on his person at the time of the fight hadn't helped either. He didn't have any priors, though, and the only reason he had gotten such a high bond was because of the massive amount of damage done to the bar.

We reached his apartment on Stark and climbed the stairs to the second floor. We found his door, and I stepped back and drew my gun as Ranger rapped on the door.

A giant black man dressed in all in pink answered the door.

Ranger showed a rare trace of surprise, and I just stood there, frozen. This guy looked like a freaking cotton candy ball!

Ranger found his voice. "Benjamin Dover?"

"Yeah, I'm Benjy. What can I do ya for?" He paid no attention to my drawn weapon. Such was Stark Street.

"I work for Vincent Plum, your bonding agent. You missed your court date, we'd like to take you to the station to reschedule."

"Sure thing, buddy! I would have come, but my boss called at the last minute and made me work. And since my phone got broken the other day, I couldn't call. Sorry about that."

Ranger was out of bounty hunter spiel. He just continued to stand there, watching the giant swathed in pink lock up his apartment. I wasn't doing any better.

We made it down to the Bronco. Ranger didn't really see any point in handcuffing Benjy, it seemed, and I wasn't about to suggest it. Benjy started in on the wonders of Valentine's Day while we were on our way to the station.

"Isn't this just a wonderful holiday? Don't you just love getting valentines? And the candy they come out with is just great, isn't it? I love Valentine's Day. Say, fella, why aren't you dressed for the day like the lady and I am? Don't you like Valentine's?"

"Pink is conspicuous, Benjamin. That doesn't pay in my line of work." Ranger's face had gone blank when Benjy started questioning him.

"Well, I guess that's okay. But it does take away from the fun of the holiday, doesn't it?"

"I suppose, Benjamin."

It went on like that for the rest of the way to the station. When we finally dropped off the giant pink fluffball, Ranger gave a short, bitter laugh as we got back into the Bronco.

"What was that, Ranger?"

He laughed again. "That was quite an outfit."

I smiled. "Yeah. He must like Valentine's a lot, I guess."

He gave a tight grin. "I guess."

"Ranger, I know I don't usually ask you personal questions, but…."

"But what Babe?"

"Why don't you like Valentine's Day?"

He sighed. "My divorce papers from my ex-wife came through on Valentine's Day eight years ago, Babe. It doesn't have happy memories for me."

"Oh, Ranger, I'm sorry." I was aghast. I never should have asked. I should have known better. I should have-

"It's okay, Babe, it's history."

"But, I-"

"It was a long time ago, you didn't know, and I'm over it. Really. Don't worry about it."

I sat there in silence. Ranger may have been over her, but obviously was not over whatever heartbreak he went through. But I wasn't about to say that.

We chatted idly as he drove me back to my car. I don't really remember what we talked about, I just had one thought running through my head.

What a great holiday memory.


End file.
